Past Mistakes and Future Changes
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Two Scouts are forced to go through a painful change because their past is slowly coming to get them.Without any idea of what's going on, the two try to find out the cause.Only to land themselves into more trouble and confusion.
1. It has Begun

**Okay everyone I am back with a new passion but alas a new story. This is a . . . wait if I tell you then it will spoil the plot for you. LOL! Doesn't matter anyway this chapter sorta gives away what crossover this will be. Well anyway! I'm just going to warn you right now that my grandmother is going into the hospital for a hysterectomy and so I'm left working the business and might or might not get a lot of time to work on my stories. It depends on how much free time I get. Also I have the next chapter for NO ONE LIKE ME ready to upload after I go over it a time or two for any eras and I will be updating COME soon as well. I also plan on redoing SERENITY'S MISFORTUNE in the near future so look out for that. However, unless I see review, at least 10 or more per chapter, I won't be reviewing at all got it? Good, now let's get down to the story.**

**0.o**

* * *

"Serena!" a shout came from behind a girl with blond hair pulled up into two twin pigtails with buns atop of them. 

Serena stopped in her tracks as she turned to look at one of her best's friends running after her, "Hey Mol!" 

Molly, or Mol as Serena called her, stopped to catch her breath as she caught up to her friend, "Jeeze, Serena, you're getting to fast for you're own good. All those jogs to school to make it on time are paying off!" 

Serena threw her friend a confused look, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean Serena I was talking to Melvin one minute and in the next two minutes you've made it all the way up here! Not even some of the track members could run this far as fast as you just walked it." Molly said as she stood up and took a deep breath. 

"I don't know, maybe you and Melvin were talking longer then you thought," Serena stated before she shrugged the idea off, "Let's not worry about it and go to the arcade. I haven't seen Andrew in forever!" 

"Sure let's go!" Molly shouted as she and Serena headed off to their favorite place to hang.

* * *

"Welcome to the Crown Arcade!" Andrew's voice greeted the two new comers as he continued to write down the order of a customer. 

"Well isn't this just nice. Won't even look at your favorite customer when you greet her? I'm hurt, Andy!" Serena said as she made her way to the bar followed by a smiling Molly. 

"Sorry, Serena, I didn't know it was you. You haven't been coming in a lot lately!" Andrew said as he made himself busy by preparing Serena and Molly's usual. 

"I know and I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?" Serena questioned as she sent him a huge puppy dog pout face. 

Andrew sat the two girls' milkshakes in front of them and laughed lightly as he ruffled Serena's hair, "You know I can't stay mad at you Sere!" 

"Hey!" Serena cried as she put her hands over her now messed up hair, "No touchy the hair!" she said playfully as she took one last sip from her milkshake and headed off to the restroom to fix her hair. 

"So what have you been up to Molly?" Andrew questioned as he turned in the other customers order. 

"Nothing . . . . . "

* * *

Serena closed the bathroom door behind her and walked in front of the mirror to see the damage done. Nothing much but her 'buns' had fallen out of their place and it looked kind of weird with one hanging half-way decently and the other on the side of her head. Laughing lightly, she pulled out the pony-tail holders and ran her fingers through her hair. Finally figuring she had pulled all of the tangles out, Serena began to put her hair back up but stopped as a dizzy wave washed over her. 

"What the?" Serena thought as she leaned on the sink for support, "Not again . . " 

Serena's head felt like it was going to explode. She closed her eyes tightly trying to make the pain go away but it wasn't working. Her whole body felt like it was going through a horrible change. Just like when she sprouted her wings when transforming. Except this felt like her entire being was morphing and changing into something, something that scared her. Serena gasped when she opened her eyes to stare down at what were once perfectly manicured nails that now turned out to be claws. 

"Why does this keep happening?" Serena thought to herself as she looked her hands over, "Why won't it stop?" 

Serena wanted to scream but she knew it would only cause Andrew and Molly to rush in to check on her. That was something she didn't want to happen. What would they think to see her with claws? Serena tried to even out her breathing but it wasn't working so well. Closing her eyes she slowly pushed back her hair and leaned her head back. Maybe that would help her calm down but nope. After a couple of minutes, Serena lowered her head down and opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. 

"What the hell?" Serena thought, not even caring about the language she was using, "H-How?" 

Serena's clawed hands went to move to her ears that were once perfectly rounded but now were pointed at the end and resembled that of an elf's ear. At least, that's what the elf ears in the Christmas movies looked like. 

'What's happening to me? Why. . . . What . . . . Oh God!' Serena thought as she slipped to the ground. Hugging herself tightly she began to rock back and forth in hopes of all of this being a dream. Biting her lower lip lightly she whimpered when a sharp piercing pain shot through her. 

This time she was almost too afraid to look in the mirror that seemed to mock her from above. The first couple of times a 'change' had happened her nails had merely changed into claws. However, this time her ears had changed as well. Was she becoming a beast of some sort? A werewolf maybe? Forcing herself to stand, she wiped the blood off of her lower lip and opened her mouth and there she was met by the sight of fangs. 

"Serena are you okay you've been in there forever!" Molly's voice cried out to her as she knocked on the door. 

Panick rose within Serena as she remembered leaving her two friends outside. How long had she been in there? 

"Crystal . . Please help me. . . "Serena begged as she resumed her rocking position on the floor. 

"That's it Serena I'm coming inside right now!" Molly said as the sound of a key working to unlock the door was heard. 

Serena squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally cried out for her Silver Crystal's help. To Serena, timed seemed to have stopped as she awaited Molly to storm in and scream at the sight of her. 

"Serena what are you doing there on the floor?" Molly questioned her friend in a worried tone. 

"Huh?" Serena questioned. She was confused didn't Molly see it? Looking down at her hands, Serena sighed in relief as she noticed her claws were gone. Her hands shot back to her ears and her whole body relaxed when she felt rounded tips versus the pointed ones she had previously owned. 

"Serena . . . you're acting weird . . . are you sure you are okay?" Molly questioned as she held her hand out for her friend to take. 

Serena nodded lightly as she took the offered hand and allowed Molly to pull her up, "It's just the heat getting to me I think." 

Molly wanted to question her friend further but at the look Serena sent she decided it would be best to wait until another time, "Well why don't you head home and study for that Trigonometry test tomorrow?" 

Serena groaned, "Why did you have to remind me?" 

"Because if not you'd fail and have the wrath of your parents to deal with!" Molly stated truthfully. 

"You're right!" Serena sighed as she grabbed her milkshake on the way out, "BYE ANDREW!" 

"Bye Serena!" Andrew said as he waved goodbye to his favorite customer. 

"Hey Andrew," Molly called as she sat back in her seat and sipped on her milkshake again, "Is it just me or is Serena acting weird." 

Andrew gave her a questioning look, "Well now that you mention it she seems like she's more exhausted then usual. Come to think of it Rei has been acting like that to except she's always having severe headaches verses exhaustion." 

"I wonder what's wrong with them . . ." Molly questioned silently as she looked on where Serena had left.

* * *

"Sacred Fire I call upon you!" a Raven haired woman with purple like eyes called out as she sat on her knees. Her hands brought in front of her face with her fingers woven in an intricate pattern. Sweat beaded down her face as she sat in front of a huge fire. Sutra's surrounded the room showing it belonged in a shrine of some sort. 

"Show me the answers!" the girl cried out as her hand and fingers began to move into various shapes. Suddenly her hands fell into a certain position and her eyes widened as she cried out, "SHOW ME!" 

The Sacred Fire flared up with intensity that almost blinded Rei and forced her to shield her eyes. Once the fire's light was bearable to Rei's eyes, she lowered her hand and stared deep into the fire searching for the answers it held for her. 

Rei sat there for some time and nothing showed, 'Why did the Sacred fire react the way it did if it didn't have an answer?' 

Rei was about to scream in frustration when an image, faint image, appeared in the flames and began to become clearer very slowly. Rei held her breath as she waited for the image to clear enough to where she could make out what it was the fire was trying to show her. 

"M-mm . . ." Rei's eyes filled with tear's at the image shown to her. Unconsciously her hand reached out to caress the image in front of her, "M-mmm- momma!" As soon as the image came it changed. "NO!" Rei cried out as she tried to grasp the image but stopped in fear of what she saw. Her mother's image was replaced by a younger picture. Her mother when she was young and then there was her father right beside her. "Papa?" 

Rei fell backward out of her original sitting position. What did her parents have to do with her headaches? What did it have to do with her forgetting parts of the past? What was going on? 

The image stayed for a while and Rei watched as her parents conversed up until some stranger showed up. Who was he? What was he? 

Rei leaned closer trying to get a better view of the person she thought to be a girl. As if on cue the sacred fire zoomed in on the image. It wasn't a girl but a boy with long silver hair. He was wearing an old style kimono and a baseball cap over his head. Rei watched as the man came closer to her mother and her father slowly disappeared. As if her father had never existed in her mother's life. 

"How?" Rei mumbled as she stared wide eyed as her mother kissed the silver haired man, "NO!" 

Rei suddenly felt an immense pain engulf her body but the worst was in her head. A pounding sensation erupted and the few memories she had of her parents together began to fade. "What's happening?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth before she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Pluto's gaze hardened as she looked into the present. Seeing Serena's happenings at the Crown and Rei's breakdown at the shrine was a sign of foreboding. The worst thing was Pluto didn't foresee this and not knowing what was going to happen wasn't something Pluto enjoyed. "I better have a look into the past!" 

Pluto lifted her staff and waved it over the misty clouds that allowed her to see into the timeline, "Show me the past!" 

The mist swirled several times but didn't show anything. Pluto's anger grew steadily as she tried once again to see into the past. She had never tried to get to that part of the past before but what was so different from the rest of the timeline? Trying once more, Pluto was greeted with a crackling sound from the misty mirror before it totally engulfed itself. 

"Where did it go?" Pluto questioned her only source of viewing. 

"This can't be happening! Without that I can't view the timeline!" Pluto cried out in frustration as she made her way to the time gates. Using her staff as her key she tried to open the giant doors but the door wouldn't budge. 

"No!" Pluto whispered in shock. She was stuck in the misty darkness without anyway to see the past, present, or future, or to get to the past, present, or future. 

Pluto, the ever calm and quiet one with the most patience, cracked under what was happening. She fell to her knees in confusion at the irony of her situation. 

The future was changing, she could feel it, and she could do nothing to stop it. Pluto, the 'puppeteer' that was supposed to make sure everyone else followed the steps laid out for them, had lost. She was no longer in control. Whatever was causing the time stream to not obey her now had control. The world she knew could very well end.

* * *

**Okay as you have probably guessed this is a Usagi and Rei centered fic. I know not a lot like me considering I'm not a huge fan but hey. . I just thought of this out of nowhere. I will tell you that I haven't decided the pairings yet but I do have an idea who's not going to be paired up. I'm definitely NOT PAIRING REI WITH SESSHOMARU. I'd rather him be alone because I'd like Usagi/Serena/Serenity with him or him with no one. Sorry for fans of that pairing but you can vote who else you want her paired with. I'm not sure if I'm going to pair Serena with Sesshomaru because I want to try something different. It just depends on the reviews you give me so REVIEW.**


	2. A Secret is Discovered

**Okay well here is the second chapter to my new story. There won't be as much because I am really tired from 4 hours of non-stop concreting in 106 degree weather. So sorry but you'll have to get over it. Well I didn't get all the reviews I wanted but that's okay I guess. At least I got some: 8 reviews out of 125 viewers: pouts: not right. Please people take one second to just hit the send review button and send me a review. You don't have to be logged in or a member. I just want to have some feed back. Good or Bad it doesn't matter:**

**Jay FicLover: 0.0 : WOW. . . I can't believe how close you came. However, I hate to burst your bubble but: pulls out needle and pokes you happy bubble causing it to burst: you weren't 100 correct but don't give up. I'm really amazed at how smart you are. Great job:gives you a giant cookie:

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed as she was tossed off the side of Serena's bed yet again.

"SERENA WAKE UP!" The cat yelled as it clawed its way back onto the bed. However, Serena's body continued to toss and turn while she slept. Luna's eyes widened in worry as she noticed Serena's body was slightly red from heat and was sweating badly. "SERENA!" Luna screamed as she clawed Serena in the leg.

"What the-" Serena gasped out in pain as she rolled onto the floor and landed on her butt. Taking deep breaths, Serena tried to calm herself down.

"Serena what in the world is wrong with you. Every night for the past few days, you've been thrashing around and crying. Tell me what is going on!" Luna demanded.

"I can't!" Serena said as she felt the throbbing pain of her change coming.

"Why not!" Luna demanded to know as she jumped down next to the blond girl.

"Because, truthfully, I don't know right now!" Serena growled out in an animalistic way that suprised Luna.

'That's it we're going to have to have a scout meeting!' Luna thought to herself as she backed as far away from Serena as she could. The look in Serena's eyes terrified her.

Serena blinked a couple of times and shook her head trying to shake off the change. She couldn't change in front of Luna or else the poor cat would die of fright. No matter how hard she tried to calm herself down it wasn't working. Running to the bathroom, Serena slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Serena, I know something is wrong! You know something and I can tell!" Luna yelled through the door but Serena heard none of it. Her body was aching again as she began to change once again.

"Not again!" Serena pleaded as she squeezed her eyes closed and curled up in a ball while rocking back and forth on the floor. Why was this happening to her and what was making her changes come more often then before? What was CAUSING her changes.

Serena gasped as relization smacked her in the face. Those dreams! This all started when her dreams began. Serena could still hear the sound of what seemed to be wolves howling in her dream. The same howling that was now ringing in the back of her head. The same that came when she was changing.

Closing her eyes, Serena tried to remember her dreams further. All she could remember was walking along a path wearing very old clothes. Clothes her family wore to the festivals that Japan threw in remembrance of their ancestors. As she walked, all she could see was forest surrounding her. Not even the moonlight could be seen because the forest was strong enough to penetrate the growth. She continued to walk a good distance before a distinct howl trigered something in her mind. That's when it happened! One minute she was in the forest and in the next she was in front of a water fall with no one but herself and some man wearing what looked to her like animal skin. No matter how hard she tried, she could never see his face, only his blue slits of eyes watching her.

Serena gasped in pain as her change came quicker at remembrance. Something about that man was triguring her change to come faster. Serena watched hopelessly as her nails turned to claws, as she felt her ears pull and tug into shape, as her muscles begin to strengthen and her senses open wider to the things around her, and . . . as she felt something furry rub against her leg.

Serena froze at the feeling and, against her better judgement, she turned to see what it was that was tickling the back of her leg. Several seconds passed as Serena took in what it was that was brushing against her lightly, a brown tail. Cocking her head to one side, Serena reached back and tugged it.

"OW!" Serena growled out, "It's ATTACHED?"

Indeed the furry tail was attached to her rear. Just before she passed out from complete shock, Serena remembered that the man from her dreams had something swaying behind him that looked like a tail. 'He must be the cause of all my troubles.' Serena thought as she fell to the floor with a loud bang.

* * *

"Luna what's with this emergency meeting?" Amy asked from ovre her textbook, "We need our sleep for our final exams this week."

Luna merely paced back and forth in Rei's room at the shrine, their regular meeting place, "It's about Serena!"

At this everyone quirked their eyebrows, they had noticed her absense but merely figured she was late for another meeting.

"What? Is something wrong with her?" Darien questioned with concern as he noticed Luna's troubled look.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. All I know is that in the past few days Serena has been having some awful nightmares that have caused her to have nothing but restless sleep."

"What if she's experiencing is what Darien was in the past with the Dark Moon fight!" Lita questioned as all the scouts but Rei nodded their heads in agreement. The memory of their Princess' pain still lingering in the back of their minds, especially Dariens.

"It couldn't be caused by King Endymion because he already said we passed his test of our love for one another!" Darien exclaimed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to work away the headache that was forming.

"Maybe it's from another enemy!" Mina the every bubbly one suggested in a serious tone.

"Dreams?" Rei whispered under her breath as she relized she wasn't the only one going through a sequence of weird dreams.

"REI!" everyone yelled as they tried to gain her attention.

"Huh?" Rei wondered as she blinked a couple times in confusion, "What?"

"We asked you what you thought and when you didn't answer we kept calling your name. You zoned out on us. Are you okay?" Artemis questioned from his spot on Mina's lap.

Rei shook her head lightly causing her raven hair to sway with her movements in a dramatic look that made her seem tired and pale unlike her normal self, "I'm fine!"

"Well?" Artemis questioned her again.

"I-I . . . I really don't know . . . maybe we could ask Serena but . . . since she hasn't approached us about the dreams then maybe we shouldn't. . . she has a right to keep things private . . " Rei stuttered as she remembered her experiences with her dreams. The haunting visions of her mother turning away her father for that silver haired man. A strange man that she didn't trust but what could she do?

"If it is endangering her then I think we should!" Lita entervened, "We should probably go talk to her right now. Luna where is she?"

"In the hospital!"

"WHAT?" everyone including Rei screamed.

"She ran into the bathroom last night and passed out causing her to hit her head over the tiled floor. She was bleeding when her father was able to beat down the door!" Luna whispered as she bowed her head. She really hadn't wanted them to know yet because Serena needed her rest. Whatever was happening to her these past few nights was working its toll on her.

"Why was she locked in there to begin with?" Darien argued as anger filled him. Serena had gotten hurt and Luna hadn't bothered to tell him so he could go comfort her.

"I don't know. She just ran in there and locked the door. The next thing I know is she yelled out in pain before yelling, 'IT's ATTATCHED.' Her parents came in and when they saw me clawing at the door they tried to open it but had to break it down because she wouldn't open it. The next thing I knew her father was swearing, her mother crying, and her brother running down the stairs to call an ambulance."

Darien had enough as he got up and preceeded to storm out of the door but was stopped when Luna bit on his pant leg, "Darien it won't do no good to go because she isn't awake. She is still suffering from her head injury. She hit the floor pretty hard."

"I'm going to go see her whether she's awake or not!" Darien said in an irritated voice as he stormed out to see his fiance'.

Luna sighed in defeat, "Stubborn man!"

"Luna he has a right to go! However, I think it's best if the rest of us wait to see her when she get's out of the hospital and on her feet again!" Ami said in a low ordering voice as she closed her book.

"I agree-Rei what's going on?" Lita asked worredly as she noticed Rei's depressed look but when Rei didn't answer she figured it was because of their Princess' recent condition. Standing up and walking over to her friend she patted her on the back, "Don't worry Rei she'll be fine! Besides it looks like you're worrying youreself grey!" Lita snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Rei snapped angrily. She was in the middle of a vision and Lita had interrupted.

"This or are you trying for highlights. I thought you didn't like that idea Rei!" Lita said as she pulled out a semi-large string of hairs that were silver.

"Hey I've never seen that kind of highlight besides when Serena turns into Serenity! Wow thats so cool! where did you get it done?" Mina questioned as she moved toward Rei but wasn't able to get a better look because Rei ran off into her bathroom.

"No!" Rei cried out as she about choked on the tears she was trying to restrain. Her beautiful raven hair she had gotten from her parents was turning silver. How? No one in her family had that kind of hair. As her hand lightly brushed across the silver strands, visions of that man and her mother kissing lightly entered her mind.

"HIM!" Rei growled as she gripped the edges of her sink tightly, so tightly the ceramic broke.

"Oh my GOD!" Amy cried as she walked in at that exact moment causing Rei to break out of her trance and take notice of her injured hands.

"REI! What on earth possessed you to do that?" Amy questioned as she shoved Rei's hands under the faucet of flowing water to clean the wounds.

"Stress . . . "

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" A receptionist nurse questioned the dark haired man standing before her.

"Yes, I need to know what room Serena Usagi Tsukino is in!" Darien said urgently as he waited for the answer.

The nurse nodded as she proceeded to type away on her computer for the information, "I'm sorry sir but that patient is currently not allowed any visitors besides family. Are you related to her?"

"I'm her fiance!" Darien said in a hurried voice.

"Oh well then her room is on the thrid floor number 335! However, your visiting time is limited to one hour since you are not her direct family!" the nurse said as she gave him a key with the numbers 335 written on them.

"Thank you!" Darien said as he made a mad rush for the stairs. The elevator had a line and would take to long to get up to the floor. He had no time to waste when he could merely run up the stair to her.

"Sere?" he questioned as he made it to the third floor and into her room. His heart ached at the sight of her bandaged head and the dark bruise clearly seen below the dressing. The look of her in that hospital bed with all of the equipment set up about her tore him apart. How could this happen to his odango atama?

"Sere it's me Darien!" Darien said as he pulled up a chair beside her and grabbed on of her hands, rubbing it gently.

There was no answer which made him cringe, "Why didn't you tell me about your nightmares, love?" he questioned her silent form but he only laughed inwardly at himself. Why should she tell him when he never told her. Only pushed her away and hurt her. Sometimes he didn't think he deserved her with the way he treated her, but hell he loved her. He'd be damned if he let some other try and take her away from him. Darien loved her too much for that.

**Inside Serena's dream+**

'What's going on?' Serena cried out as the howling continued to echo throughout her head. It hadn't stopped since she woke up, however long ago that was. Instead of ceasing or quieting down it got louder and it seemed as if it was getting more aggressive. The longer it wen't the more drawn she was to it. Her body pulled toward the cries and she felt her body slowly changing again but this time it wasn't as painful. It was like the howling was coaxing her gently to change then come and it would get what it wanted.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Serena accepted that she couldn't escape. That's what the howl was telling her. What surprised her more was that she understood the animal's call but even more surprising is that she didn't mind the thought of going. For some reason she thought that howl belonged to the man in her dreams and that thought seemed to comfort her. She felt safe, more so then she ever felt before.

**BACK IN REALITY+**

"Serena please be okay!" Darien pleaded as he squeezed her hand. Small tears fell down his cheeks as he kissed her hand lightly and pressed it to his face. He didn't expect her to move. The doctors had already came in and told him that she was in a vague comotose state. They didn't think it was major considering the fall she had but they did know she would be out for a few days if not weeks.

"Serena?" Darien questioned in amazement as the hand hee had cupped to his face squeezed lightly. Looking at her face he noticed her eyes open but instead of the wide blue eyes he loved so much they were slits of deep blue with silver lining. Darien jerked away as he felt a prick on his cheek from her nails.

'What is going on?' Darien wondered as he watched Serena sit up and jerk of the bandage around her head. He expected to see a gash of some sorts but was amazed to see no such thing and the bruise he had seen was gone. He knew she was a fast healer with her crystal, but not that fast.

"Who are you?" she questioned as her eyes turned on him.

"Serena don't joke around, it's me Darien!" Darien exclaimed as he walked closer but stopped as he noticed her body changing.

The muscles in her body began to form lightly, not in a manly way but he could see them more, her nails had turned to claws, her cheeks adorned a blue streak that resembled a thin slash, and finally, the big stunner, was a tail that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"D-Darien?" she questioned as she gripped her head. 'He-I know him. . . DARIEN NO. . . he's seen me. . no. . . .' Serena thought but she pushed her thoughts aside as another part of her took over and begin to mix with her being.

"Yes Serena me!" Darien said as he approached her slowly.

"Get back! You can't see me like this!" a voice much like Serena's and much different growled as she bared her canines.

"What's happened to you, Sere?" Darien questioned as he continued to walk to her but stopped as she ripped out the needles and devices that connected her to the machines and stood atop the bed.

"Stay back, human!" she growled and struck out at the annoying maching that continued to make a continuous beep sound.

"Sere, calm down!" Darien said as he tried to make sense of the situation but failed as she merely turned and jumped out the window.

"SERENA!" he screamed and as he made a move to catch her a doctor restrained him.

"SEND SOMEONE DOWN TO THE ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY!" The doctor ordered as he tried to calm Darien down but couldn't, "Sorry about this sir!" the doctor said as he thrust a needle in Dariens skin and watched as the medicine sedated him.

"Sir the girl isn't there!" the nurse replied with a phone to her ear, "They said people saw her land on the ground before taking off in such a speed it looked like she vanished."

"Looks like this is going to be a long day of explinations and paperwork!" the doctor said as he ordered a nurse to take the almost unconscious man to another room.

* * *

**Next time Serena and Rei are going to get an interesting surprise that is only if you review. . . next chapter will introduce the inu world. . . so review me. . I have to have at least 10 if not more reviews if you want me to continue:**


	3. The Gateway

**Hey everyone it is time for a new update. I am happy to see there were more reviews for this chapter then there was for the other. I'm updating early because I don't know when I'll get another chance to update. My granny, who I live with, just got out of the hospital from an operation but is having to go back due to some complications. So I have to take care of her business and her until she gets better. I will try to update as much and as soon as possible but I cannot make any promises. I just need a lot of prayer and response on how you all like my story. I will try to update my other stories but at this time I can't tell you if I will be able to or not!**

**I hope you enjoy the update and please review. Remember 10 reviews or more or no update!**

****

**_SMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIY_**

The call was growing louder. It rang in her head continuously as she grew closer to her destination, 'Almost there!'

Jumping over several obstacles, she finally arrived to the entrance of her destination.

**_SMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIY_**

Rei's eyes were closed tight as she concentrated on the Sacred Fire and the thing she most desired to see. Her hands and fingers were working away as they continued to make various hand signs to the words she mumbled under her breath.

"Show me the new enemy!" Rei cried out as she thrust her hands toward the fire. The fire shrank away and became small, showing that it could not show her what she wished to see.

"Damn it!" Rei cursed before covering her mouth. She had just cursed in a Holy place! Was she insane? She had never done that before. Closing her eyes and placing her hands back into the summoning position, she thought of another question that had been plaguing her mind.

"What is torturing the princess in her dreams?" Rei questioned as she once again gave the hand signs needed to summon the answer she and the others craved to know so desperately.

Rei about screamed from astonishment as the fire suddenly burst with life and engulfed almost half of the room. The tyrant of flames continued to grow until, without warning, it darkened and a figure appeared in the middle.

Rei, having fallen back onto her butt, looked up at the figure that was growing clearer with each passing second.

"Who . . ." Rei whispered as she studied the man's figure. Every part of him except his face was clear. Only a few more seconds and she would see the one responsible for her Princess' restless nights.

"REI HELP!" Chad, the shrine's newest help, cried out in pure terror.

Having her concentration broken, the sacred fire shrunk back to its normal size and the image disappeared.

"Chad this had better be good!" Rei growled out as she slammed the door open only to be faced with a sight that terrified her to no end.

**_SMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIY_**

Serena had finally made it to her destination, the Shrine. Her body tingled with anticipation. Every hair on her body stood on end as she made her way toward the steps but stopped.

"Damn!" Serena cursed as she felt a sacred barrier's aura radiating from the giant gates that led to the stairs.

'How am I supposed to get passed that?' She thought to herself. Serena cursed her luck. She didn't have time for this! The irritating howling was growing louder and even more irritating were the humans whispering about her.

Just when she about gave up, a pulsing from her chest interrupted her causing her to notice her locket glowing lightly. Smirking to herself, Serena unclasped the trinket and opened it to reveal her birth right, the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"Still in this form you serve me. Well then, I wish for a pure barrier to surround me so I can enter the shrine and find the gateway!" the demonized Serena ordered the crystal as she removed it from its confinement.

The Crystal began to glow lightly as a bubble of pale, almost translucent, white began to spread until it encompassed Serena's entire body.

"Very good!" Serena praised as she was able to walk through the barrier without any trouble.

The calls grew faster as Serena grew closer to her destination. How she knew what she was searching for was beyond her. All that she knew was that the howl told her to find the gateway. The only question was: What was the gateway supposed to lead to?

So caught up in her thoughts, Serena hadn't noticed she had made it to the top of the steps and to the front of the shrine where a daydreaming Chad was sweeping the front.

The barrier around Serena began to fade as she mad her way past the last sacred barrier that was strong enough to cause her trouble.

Serena ignored the horrible singing Chad as he turned and twisted with the broom with his eyes closed, pretending it was someone and not a broom of which he was dancing with.

Serena rolled her eyes at the weak human's antics, "Ignorant weakling!"

Just as Serena had made it to the first door of the shrine, a loud thud caught her attention. Serena turned her body lightly so she could find the source of the noise. Scoffing at the idiot, Serena saw the annoying human had tripped over himself and fell face first on the pavement.

"Ow!" Chad moaned as he looked up from his fall. His eyes widened as he took in the new appearance of Rei's friend, Serena. "Serena?"

"Annoying human!" (1) Serena growled out as she allowed her claws to lengthen as she turned to annihilate one less nuisance to the planet.

'Stop!' a voice from inside her head called out to her.

"Ah!" The demon side of Serena cried as she grasped her head. What was going on? Her control was slipping! The need to kill this human was fading and the thought of spilling his blood was beginning to revolt her. 'C-Chad is m-my friend . . . I can't hurt him!' she tried to reason to herself. However, the howling became louder as her resistance grew. The call was mind blowing and was driving her insane. Her mind was being torn in two. With her instincts telling her to remove her latest problem but her heart telling her not to hurt him, Serena felt as if her mind was going to be ripped apart.

"STOP!" Serena cried out to the howl in her head only to have it grow louder and fiercer.

"REI HELP!" Chad cried out in terror. 'I'm not getting paid enough for this!' Chad cried out as he dodged a lashing Serena.

Chad sighed in relief as Rei slammed open the door to the sacred fire room.

With her newly heightened senses, Serena's attention turned to Rei at the sound of the door.

"Serena!" Rei gasped as she took in the new appearance of her best friend. 'What is going on?'

"Move!" Serena ordered as she walked toward Rei and her purpose for coming to the shrine to begin with.

"Serena if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny!" Rei growled out as she prepared to lecture her friend for causing such trouble and acting like a fool.

"Move human! I don't have time to waste on you!" Serena ordered in a low growl as her eyes caught a menacing look.

"Look out, Rei!" Chad yelled as he noticed Serena advancing on his girl. Without think, Chad grabbed the broom he had been previously using and ran full force at Serena.

Serena's pointed ears twitched as she heard his cry and the sound of him coming at her, "Wrong move, human!"

"CHAD STOP!" Rei cried out in terror as she saw the intent to kill written across Serena's face. However, it was too late for Chad had already made a swing toward Serena's head. The only thing Rei could do was stand there and watched the events to come unfold.

"How?" Rei gasped as she watched Serena jump in the air and flip over Chad with ease before landing on her feet gracefully. Just as quickly as she landed, Serena jumped up in the air and turned her body so that she landed a kick to the side of Chad's head.

"If I were you priestess, I would see to your friend or you'll suffer the same fate!" Serena suggested as she straightened up and started to walk toward her destination.

"Why have you possessed Serena, demon?" Rei said as she pulled out sacred sutras to use if need be.

"Possessed? I am not possessed! I have finally reverted to my original form with no help from that time senshi, Pluto." Serena said as she continued to advance.

Rei growled out at the nonsense that the demon whom had possessed Serena was saying, "Don't worry Serena I'll get that demon out of you!" Rei promised as she threw the sutra's at Serena's body.

A smirk spread across Serena's face, "Pitiful," she whispered as she lunged toward Rei while fazing in and out with her speed while avoiding the sutra's.

Rei's eyes widened with surprise as she watched Serena's speed, 'How did she get so fa-'

"Good night, human!" Serena whispered from her position behind Rei.

'How did she get behind me without me sensing or seeing her?' were the last thoughts as Rei's body fell to the ground unconscious.

Serena stared down at Rei's body for a few minutes before she turned to enter the room Rei had.

"Why are the calls bringing me here?" Serena questioned to herself as she stared at the sacred fire in front of her.

The almighty fire that Rei constantly sought information from shrank away from Serena's form as if it was afraid.

Serena closed her eyes as she let the howl's of the wolves move her to what they wanted. As if possessed, Serena began to concentrate on the wind and the sacred fire in front of her. Suddenly, a large gust of wind began to whip around her and caused her to open her eyes. There, whirling around the room, was a tornado. Serena watched as the hurricane grew until it consumed the entire room, her included.

Serena feared the hurricane would end up flinging her around but was surprised to find out that the wind was caressing her. She felt as if the wind was trying to ease her nerves and comfort her in her time of confusion. The feeling didn't last long and Serena sighed sadly.

'Is that how Uranus feels every time she uses her powers?' Serena thought as she slowly caught up with the world around her. It took her a few minutes to realize that the tornado had blown away the sacred fire and the sutra's surrounding it.

Serena gazed at the burnt area where the fire had once been and felt drawn to the area. Her feet automatically began to walk toward the burnt area until she was standing on top of it. Once she had both feet planted in the middle of the area where the fire had once been, the howling stopped.

"What am I supposed to do?" Serena wondered as part of her control came back. She was so confused and frightened but anxious at the same time.

"Did I come all this way for nothing?" Serena growled as she stomped her foot out of anger only to cause the floor beneath her to give way.

"AHH!" Serena cried as she prepared to feel the pain of her butt meeting the ground of the pit she had fallen into but instead was surrounded by a glowing light and the feeling of a strange power surround her.

'What's going on?' she thought as she turned and looked down toward the area she was falling toward. The only thing she could see was a bright light for what seemed like eternity.

"ACK!" Serena yelled again when the light turned into darkness and she found herself face first in the dirt.

"What the hell was that?" she questioned as she sat up and spit out the dirt that had found its way into her mouth.

"What happened?" she wondered as she looked up toward the opening of the whole. It seemed as if she was outside because she could see the clouds floating up above. "Where am I?" she thought allowed as she stood up. 'Guess there is only one way to find out!' she thought as she crouched down momentarily before pushing herself up and jumping high into the air.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena screeched lightly as she noticed how high she actually jumped. All the trees looked like ants and she couldn't even see the hole she had fallen through. 'What goes up must come down!' the old saying rang through her head as she felt the pull of gravity yank her back toward the ground.

"Ump!" Serena grunted as she landed next to the well she had jumped out of a moment before.

**_SMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIYSMIY_**

**__**

**_SORRY BUT THE STUPID THINK WOULDN'T DO A BREAK IN THE PAGE SO i HAD TO DO IT THE OLD WAY! sorry_**

**Sorry for the late update but my granny has been going in and out of the hospital and I haven't been on the best emotional state right now to right. However, things are better now so I hope you will continue to read and REVIEW my stories. I want you to know YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OF FANFICTION TO REVIEW. I don't care if you are or not. . just review . . I want 10 or more reviews before the next update, please. Thanx.**

**Christina**

**Tsuki**


	4. Meetings of the most dangerous

**Okay, after rereading the last chapter I came to the conclusion that I gave Serena's attitude a complete 180 degree turn from what she was one second before. I can't believe I did that and everyone will look over that mistake. I guess I was mixing in her reaction from one of my other stories I'm redoing. Any way, here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy and I hope that you all aren't mad at me for taking so long. I will shut up now and get on with the story.**

**I DON'T own the characters but I do on this plot! I WILL sue if someone steals my plot line! (JK) **

**RxR

* * *

**

"Why is it that every time I go through some portal of sorts _I'M_ the one that ends up falling flat on my ass!" Serena growled lightly as she recalled returning from her trip to the future with the other sailors and Tuxedo Mask. The end result of that teleportation was her flat on the ground with five other non-light people's on top of her and someone's foot was sticking up her –

"Watch it!" Serena yelled as she dodged an arrow aimed straight for her head.

"What is it ye want Demon to make you travel to this rural area?" a voice came from the forest surrounding her.

'Demon?!' Serena thought before she looked over herself one time, 'Crap, now I remember but how on earth did this happen?

"Are ye deaf, foul demon?" the voice of an elderly woman questioned again when the demon seemed lost in her thoughts and fully ignoring the question asked of her earlier.

"My name isn't demon, its Serena, Serena Usagi Tsukino! AND, this Serena Usagi Tsukino would appreciate it if you would stop calling her a demon and stop firing arrows at me? What have I done to you? Nothing! And why aren't you where I can see you? Are you afraid of me or . . ."

'Her name . . . Rabbit of the moon . . . what a strange name for a wolf demon . . . and her clothing . . . the same as my sisters future reincarnation, Kagome . . .'

"HELLO ARE YOU LISTENING?" Serena yelled when she received no answer from the mysterious person hiding in the forest with a deadly bow and arrow set and an even deadlier aim.

"No need to be rude-"

"ME RUDE? You're the one who fired an arrow at me without any warning or reason why and you are calling me rude, HA!" Serena grumbled under her breath while sending death glares into various parts of the forest while hoping one hit her attacker. Really was it so hard to understand who was in the real wrong.

'_But of course you would have reacted the same way . . .'_ a little calm voice inside her nagged.

'True, but this isn't right! I'm so confused' Serena thought to herself.

"Demon child, what nonsense are ye speaking of?" the elderly woman asked as she finally stepped out of the shadow from the forest and into view.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. I don't know how I got here or where here is exactly," Serena said as her shoulders sagged and her head hung toward the ground. "One minute I'm having this weird dream with a lot of howling."

"Ye are a wolf demon are ye not?" The old woman wearily questioned.

"I . . . I wasn't before today!" Serena sighed tiredly. Man being possessed by your other half and traveling through weird portals will really ware a girl down.

"Are ye in your right state of mind demon? What lies are ye spreading?" the old woman questioned further for she was still unsure of the girls honesty.

"I'm not lying but I don't know what's real or not. I don't know where I am or who I am anymore! All I ever wanted to be is normal and just when I thought I was given the chance I change into this thing!" Serena whined out as she looked down at her clawed hands. The negaverse may have been defeated but it looked like she still wasn't going to be allowed freedom from fate and destiny's cruel hands.

The old woman opened her mouth to reply but stopped short when she noticed the female wolf demon begin to falter. Before the old woman could ask anymore questions or hear what else the strange demon child had to say, the demon who called herself Serena fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ye may be a demon but a weak one nonetheless if you exhaust that easily." The old woman mumbled as she nudged Serena with the end of you bow.

"I know not what trouble I'll bring by taking ye back to the village but ye can't stay out here so close to this well!" the old woman stated as she tried to pick the small looking woman up only to end up dropping her in an instant.

"What does this demon eat? I have never felt something this heavy." The old woman groaned as she resorted to dragging the girl toward the village. It may not have been a really dignified entrance but how was an old woman expected to lift up something that heavy.

* * *

"DOG BREATH!"

"FLEA BAG!"

"MUTT FACE!"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

"BAST- AHH"

"InuYasha I can't believe you! Why can't you stop fighting for just one minute?" Kagome moaned out in irritation.

"Yeah Mutt Face just give up! You'll never beat me in anything let alone a battle of the brains considering yours seems to have rotted away!" Koga said as he smirked in pride while walking over to Kagome and wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Why you!" InuYasha growled as he reached for his sword but was stopped by another 'SIT' command from Kagome.

"You think they'll ever learn?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"No!" came the collective chorus from Kagome and the other two members of their group, Sango and Miroku.

"WIND SCAR!" cried out InuYasha as he aimed for Koga.

"Too slow mutt face!" Koga taunted as he quickly dodged the oncoming attack, "You'll never beat me!"

"Get back here you-AHH!" InuYasha was once again 'SIT'ed.

"Another day Mutt Face, I've got to go find Naraku and kill him!" Koga laughed as he took off full force into the forest ahead of him.

"Kagome, why did you do that? I had that weak wolf demon where I wanted him!" a pouting InuYasha questioned as he sulked from his hole in the ground.

" . . Inuyasha . . ." Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples to try and prevent the oncoming migraine.

* * *

"Koga, why didn't you stay and face InuYasha this time?" Ginta questioned his leader as he and his brother followed their Alpha.

"I have more important things to worry about then that hanyou!" Koga said as he continued to walk toward his destination.

"Like what?"

"Naraku . . ."

* * *

**Okay so you see I added in the Inu mix and I pretty much introduced most of the characters except Sesshy's group and Naraku's group but that will come soon. Right now I am stuck on how to get Serena introduced into the group and how to get her and others to meet up. Has anyone figured this out yet? Well I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. I just had to give ya'll an update before you all gave up on me. Till next time.**

**Ja!**

**Christina**


End file.
